Rail systems include control equipment that implement control processes to manage a network of rail vehicles. Control equipment includes management devices located onboard locomotives and offboard at control stations positioned throughout a particular rail system, as well as wayside equipment, such as axle hot box detectors, wheel load detectors, track switches, speed restriction signs, and signal lights. As locomotives travel throughout a rail system, an onboard management device, such as a train management computer (TMC), communicates with the control stations (including a global control station), wayside equipment, and other locomotives within the rail system to coordinate movement of the locomotives on the rail system tracks.
Due to the mobile nature of locomotives, wireless communication networks have been used to support rail system communication. Wireless networks provide mobile communication without the need for a network of physical communication links to connect each component of a rail system. While wireless networks have this and other advantages over wired networks, they may be less reliable. In particular, wireless networks may be restricted by range (only particular areas may be covered by the network), and/or by bandwidth, such as in areas with high wireless data traffic. Wired communication systems can overcome some of these problems, as they can be more reliable and may support higher bandwidth data traffic.
One example of a wired communication system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,457,815 that issued to Daum et al. on Jun. 4, 2013 (“the ’815 patent”). The ’815 patent discloses a communication system that utilizes conductive pathways, such as track rails, to transmit data signals. Data signals are electrically communicated through the conductive pathways to transmit messages, such as a status messages, between rail system components, such as rail vehicles, wayside equipment, and management devices.
While the communication system of the ’815 patent may be an alternative to conventional wired communication systems, it may be less than optimal. In particular, the communication system of the ’815 patent relies on a complete network of conductive pathways, such as electrified rails or overhead catenaries, to support data communication. Rail systems that rely on these power networks require an expansive infrastructure to supply power to the locomotives on the entire track, which may be expensive. Further, the communication system of the ’815 patent lacks integration with wireless networks.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.